Wem gehört Data?
Ein fanatischer Kybernetik-Experte möchte Data auseinandernehmen, um mehr über seine Funktionsweise zu erfahren. Da Picard sich dagegen wehrt, kommt es zu einer Verhandlung vor Gericht. Picard will, dass Data nicht als Maschine für die Wissenschaft missbraucht wird und kämpft in dem Prozess, um Data eine Persönlichkeit zuzusprechen, die in Freiheit existieren kann. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog: Poker Data, Riker, O'Brien, La Forge und Pulaski spielen eine Runde Poker. Auf der Sternenbasis trifft Picard auf eine alte Bekannte: Phillipa Louvois. Akt I: Erschreckende Pläne thumb|left|Sie ist Leiterin des juristischen Büros des 23. Sektors der Galaxis im Rang eines Captain. Die beiden erinnern sich an die Stargazer-Verhandlung, bei der sie die Anklage vertrat und verlor. Dann tritt Admiral Nakamura an den Tisch und stellt Picard einen jungen Commander vor: Bruce Maddox. Die beiden sehen sich das Schiff an und der Admiral verabschiedet sich mit der Bitte an Picard, Maddox bei der Arbeit mit dem Androiden zu unterstützen. Er will Data zerlegen. Maddox bringt in einer Besprechung Details seiner Pläne vor. Wie Noonien Soong möchte er einen Androiden bauen, dazu muss er Data komplett auseinanderbauen und ihn vollständig analysieren. Er gibt auch vor, ein positronisches Gehirn gebaut zu haben. Data und Picard haben Zweifel, aber sie können nichts tun. Maddox hat Befehle der Sternenflotte, die Data seinem Kommando unterstellen. Akt II: Es kommt zur Verhandlung Picard wendet sich mit seinem rechtlichen Problem an Louvois, denn Maddox beruft sich darauf, dass Data als Androide nicht das Recht auf einen eigenen Willen hat, wogegen Data energisch Einspruch erhebt. Zunächst will Data den Dienst quittieren, doch auch das scheint ihm verwehrt. Dadurch entsteht die Notwendigkeit einer gerichtlichen Klärung von Datas Status innerhalb der Gesellschaft der Föderation. Im Zehn Vorne gibt es nun eine kleine Abschiedsfeier für Data. Geordi sitzt abseits und bläst Trübsal. Es scheint, als gäbe es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Das Militärgericht an Bord von Sternenbasis 173 untersteht Captain Louvois, die noch nicht über einen Mitarbeiterstab verfügt, so dass noch keine Anwälte für die Konfliktparteien zur Verfügung stehen. Aus dieser Notsituation heraus beauftragt sie Commander Riker, die Belange von Commander Maddox zu vertreten. Sie unterstellt ihn der Auflage, dieser Aufgabe mit Sorgfalt und Eifer zu erfüllen, da sie anderenfalls kategorisch gegen Data entscheidet. Akt III: Beweise Die Verhandlung beginnt bei Sternzeit 42527.4. In seinem Plädoyer stellt Riker die Unterschiede zwischen Data und einer biologischen Intelligenz hervor. Zunächst soll Data ein langes Stück Metall verbiegen. Picards Einspruch, dass viele Spezies Mega-Stärke besitzen würden, lehnt Louvois jedoch ab. Für den Nachweis, dass Data nur eine Maschine sei, entfernt Riker dessen Arm und befestigt diesen kurz darauf wieder an seinem Rumpf. Um diese Darstellung noch zu verstärken schaltet Riker Data sogar kurzzeitig ab, um ihn dann für den weiteren Verlauf der Verhandlung wieder zu aktivieren. Akt IV: Perspektiven Picard stattet Guinan einen Besuch ab. Es sieht schlecht für Data aus, Riker hat brillant argumentiert. Sie eröffnet Picard eine neue Perspektive: sollte Maddox Erfolg haben, wird es eine Armee von Datas geben. Sie würden zur Sklaverei verdammt sein. Picard hebt in seinem Gegenplädoyer stattdessen die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Data und biologischen Intelligenzen hervor, Rikers Argumente werden dadurch irrelevant. Er fordert von Commander Maddox eine Definition für empfindsames Leben, Commander Maddox bestimmt dies durch drei Kriterien. Picard gelingt es, für Data zwei der Kriterien als erfüllt gelten zu lassen, und beim dritten erhebliche Zweifel an der Nichterfüllung zu wecken. Das Gericht erkennt daraufhin den Status von Data als selbstbestimmte Person an und Data weigert sich, am Experiment teilzunehmen. An der anschließenden Feier an Bord der Enterprise nimmt Commander Riker aus Scham nicht teil, weil er beinahe den Prozess gewonnen und Data damit der Demontage preisgegeben hätte. Data tröstet ihn damit, dass er Data dadurch erst die Chance gegeben hat, sich zu verteidigen. Er hat damit einen Beitrag zu Datas Rettung geleistet, und daher in besonderem Maße das Recht, bei der Feier zu erscheinen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch In dieser Folge wird zum ersten Mal das beliebte Pokerspiel gezeigt, das später regelmäßig wieder aufgegriffen wird. Datas Aussage, er hätte mit Tasha Yar eine Affäre gehabt, bezieht sich auf die Episode . Die Folge befasst sich mit einer ähnlichen Thematik wie die Folge . Produktionsnotizen Der Raum, in dem die Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Data durchgeführt wurde, ist das umgebaute Set der Kampfbrücke der Enterprise. Nachwirkung Hugo-Nominierung der Writers Guild of America im Jahr 1989 / 1990 in der Kategorie "Hervorragendes Schreiben in einer Episoden-Fernsehserie" für Melinda Snodgrass. Filmfehler In der deutschen Fassung dieser Folge gibt Data seine Speicherkapazität mit 800 Milliarden Bit an, was etwa 90 Gigabyte entspricht. Für den Anfang der 90er Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts war diese Zahl sicherlich recht hoch, im Vergleich zu heute (Stand 2008) verfügbaren Speicherkapazitäten im Terabytebereich erscheint sie jedoch verschwindend gering. Im Original heißt es an dieser Stelle "800 quadrillion bits", was korrekt übersetzt mehr als eine Million Mal so viel, also 800 Billiarden Bit oder etwa 90 Petabyte, entspricht. (Siehe auch Artikel zur Person Data). Produktionsfehler Als Data in der Gerichtsverhandlung die Stahlstange verbiegt, legt sie Riker anschließend auf den Richtertisch. Die Form hat sich allerdings verändert – die Stange ähnelt jetzt mehr einem offenen U statt wie vorher einem geschlossenen V. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher ) :Victor Paul als Fechtgegner (Extended Edition) :7 unbekannte Darsteller als Personen an Bord der Sternenbasis 173, davon: :*… als Anticaner :*… als Sternenflottenoffizier (Abteilung Kommando/Navigation) #1 :*… als Sternenflottenoffizier (Abteilung Kommando/Navigation) #2 :*… als Sternenflottenoffizier (Abteilung Kommando/Navigation) #3 :*… als Sternenflottenoffizierin (Abteilung Kommando/Navigation) :*… als Sternenflottenoffizierin (Abteilung Wissenschaft/Medizin) :*… als Zivilistin :unbekannter Darsteller als Computer der Sternenbasis 173 (nur Stimme) ::Michael Erdmann ;Stuntmen/Stuntdoubles/Stand-Ins :James G. Becker als Stand-In für Jonathan Frakes :Darrell Burris als Stand-In für LeVar Burton :Dexter Clay als Stand-In für Michael Dorn :Jeffrey Deacon als Stand-In für Patrick Stewart :Nora Leonhardt als Stand-In für Marina Sirtis :Tim McCormack als Stand-In für Brent Spiner :Guy Vardaman als Stand-In für Wil Wheaton ;Weitere Synchronsprecher :Harald Dietl als Sprecher des deutschen Vorspanns }} Verweise Externe Links * http://www.alexy.jura.uni-kiel.de/data-und-die-menschenrechte/ - Rechtswissenschaftliche Analyse der Episode von Prof. Dr. iur. Alexy, Kiel Wem gehört Data? cs:The Measure Of A Man en:The Measure Of A Man (episode) es:The Measure of a Man fr:The Measure Of A Man (épisode) it:La misura di un uomo (episodio) ja:人間の条件（エピソード） nl:The Measure of a Man